ABSTRACT The Administrative Core supports the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) Executive Director, senior leaders, program leaders, and members with articulating the vision for the DCI, developing the objectives that support the vision, and seeking the input from a broad range of DCI members to collaboratively set priorities and create actionable plans. The Administrative Core does this through developing and facilitating the processes that coordinate and integrate the activities of research programs, shared resources, clinical trials operations, and institutional administrative functions to form a cohesive center. This includes: developing and managing detailed, coordinated, recruitment and membership processes; providing oversight and management of shared resources through senior administrative support of the Shared Resource Oversight Committee; developing policies and procedures for managing space for faculty under the authority of the Executive Director; providing fiscal management of the DCI including overseeing both School of Medicine and Duke University Health System business functions, budgeting, accounting, and expense monitoring; managing the administrative mechanisms supporting developmental funds distribution; overseeing activities relevant to the CCSG grant application process; and engaging in organizational performance monitoring. In addition, while communication is paramount to the success of large, complex, multidisciplinary programs and activities, it is difficult to assure. Accordingly, the Administrative Core develops and implements mechanisms to communicate with internal and external constituents and stakeholders to assure the goals of the DCI are achieved. Senior leaders work together with centralized DCI senior administrative staff to perform these functions and create a cohesive leadership structure through: collectively engaging in planning activities facilitated by the Administrative Core; collaboratively setting priorities and making decisions through key committees; assuring key committees are cross-pollinated with senior leaders to facilitate broad based strategic and operational communications; co- leading focused initiatives when they span multiple areas of the DCI; utilizing common data, documentation, and information sources electronically supported and distributed regularly by the DCI senior administrative team; and leading and participating in multiple transdisciplinary seminars, symposia, and retreats to facilitate new, productive interactions that accelerate translation of discoveries from bench to bedside to communities and improve the cancer profile of the catchment area.